elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veya Releth
|class = |faction = Morag Tong House Redoran |rank = |services = |occupation = Assassin |location = Mallapi Cave Redoran Garrison |region = Vvardenfell |province = |quests = See below |voice = Helen Sadler[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/875514794039574528 Watch a special video message from the talented @helensadler, voice of ESO Morrowind's Veya! ― TESOnline, Twitter] |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Veya Releth is a Dunmer member of the Morag Tong, training under Naryu Virian as her apprentice. She is the daughter of House Redoran councilor Eris Releth, and the sister of the exiled Ulran Releth. Background Veya was born to Tavya Releth and Eris Releth, a councilor of House Redoran. As a result, the Releth family was very influential in House politics, and Veya grew up in a fairly privileged childhood. She and her older brother Ulran would sometimes sneak out to see Morag Tong assassin Naryu Virian train with her blades. The three of them became very close, considering Naryu to be an older sister to them.Dialogue with Naryu Virian Veya also knew Captain Brivan as a child, and Brivan later became friends with Veya's brother Ulran during their guard service.Dialogue with Captain Brivan Following Ulran's mysterious exile, Veya left her family without warning to go secretly train with Naryu Virian as her assassin apprentice. Interactions Of Faith and Family Veya has snuck out of her hideout while the Warclaws scoured the area for her. Both the Vestige and Veya returns back to Mallapi Cave, where they traded information. A Purposeful Writ Family Reunion Once Veya is defeated in combat, she will be incapacitated, requiring the Vestige to speak with Naryu about her fate. If they choose to have her killed, Naryu will ask the Vestige to leave while she gives Veya a swift death, later mourning her when she is met again. If she is spared, Naryu will be at the docks of Vivec City, sending Veya to the Summerset Isles so that she can finish her training and start fresh. When speaking to her, she will apologize for her actions and remark that the death of her brother caused her to not think straight, though does not blame the Vestige for not forgiving her. Lost in Translation After the Vestige loses the ability to communicate with Earl Leythen and he fully disappears, Veya appears and reveals herself to be the Champion of Nocturnal. Dialogue Trivia *She is the author of the books Veya's Private Thoughts, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4 in . *Veya is voiced by Helen Sadler, who also did the voice for High Priestess Solgra.[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/875493908217712640 Straight from Vvardenfell, Veya voice actor @helensadler came by the Bethesda booth at E3 2017! ― TESOnline, Twitter] *In the DLC, a seer named Louna says "Her fate is the worst of all. Her daughter causes the world to burn. Or she could. The future is a fluid thing." when asked about Naryu Virian. The "daughter" of hers mentioned could possibly be Veya, as Naryu has a motherly behavior towards Veya. Appearances * * Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Morag Tong Members Category:ESO Morrowind: House Redoran Members